A tragic December morning
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1941 Lincoln and his sister and freinds go on a vacation to Pearl Harbor but unknown to them there vacation will soon end in Tragedy. Based on the Attack on Pearl Harbor December 7th 1941
1. Chapter 1

December 6th 1941

onboard a ship was 11 year old Lincoln loud and with him was his sister lori loud and with her was boy friend bobby and his sister Ronnie Anne as well as lincolns best freind Clyde they were heading to Hawaii To get away from it all knowing what's going on with the world Europe was being invaded by an evil Nazi German dictator named Adolf Hitler and ras esisting countries were at war two major conturies at war with Nazi Germany were Great Britian run by Winston Churchhill And Russia run by Joesusph Stalin but the United States remained at peace refusing to join the figthing

yet it wasn't just Nazi Germany they worried about joining hitlers side was Italy run by Benito Mussolini And Japan run by emperor hero he to emperor Hirohito and his trusty prime minister Hendiki Tojo and Japan had invaded China Korea as well as many islands in the Pacific yet the trio just hoped it would blow over

Lincoln" well I am excited for this vacation to start.

Ronnie anne" you said it.

lori" uh huh.

bobby yep.

lincoln" I wonder what will be there?

bobby well like like to see Lori in a Hula dancing outfit

Lori" dose it have to have a coconut bra on it?

bobby"not necessarily.

Lori" I'll do it.

Bobby" yay.

clyde I can picture her now.

lincoln " uhh.

clyde" I said that out loud or did I ?

lincoln" yep.

Lori"spastic creep.

lincoln" oh look were here

the trio looks to see that they have arrived at Pearl Harbor were they saw US navel ships docked at the harbor

Ronnie Anne " wow look at the battleships

the trio just looked at what was there and they saw battleships docked at the Harbor.

lori I wonder how many ships are docked here?

lincoln" probably a lot for me to count

Clyde" there's probably a lot of ships docked here at Pearl Harbor.

Lincoln" yep.

the trio watched as there ship sails by the huge battleships.

once they docked they were relived that there on ground again.

lori thank goodness were here and to think we were gonna sink out there.

lincoln" what do you mean?

lori well it's possible that ether the germens were gonna sink us cuase were at war and the germens Will sink anything in sight Remeber the Lusitania?

bobby" honey the germens are on the other side of the world in an another ocean.

Clyde" yeah why would I come all the way just to think a civilian ship?

Lori" I don't know all I care is that I'm glad I'm back on land.

Ronnie Anne" rigth I wonder were the hotel Is?

Bobby" it's at the city we have to take a bus.

Ronnie Anne " great.

lincoln" let's just get on the bus.

Ronnie Anne okay.

soon the trio got on the bus and the bus just begin to move towards there destination

Ronnie Anne " I am so excited nothing can ruin it.

elesewere

At sea there was an armada of destroyers on one of the aircraft carriers flew a Japenese flag

on board the men preparing the air planes the planes were ether green white or were shiny and on them were a big red spot on them on the wings and sides they were the Japenese zero and the zeros were being armed with bombs and torpedoes

watching the zeros being prepared was a admiral Yamamoto Admiral Yamamoto

A sailor walks to Yamamoto.

the sailor" everything is beginning to take shape Admiral.

Admiral Yamamoto " good lets just hope this will be a huge victory for Japan and the emperor.

the sailor" yep. Soon

with that the sailor just walks away leaving Admiral Yamamoto to watch

back at Pearl Harbor

after the long bus ride the trio has made it to the hotel

Ronnie Anne " finally we made it.

Lincoln" yeah finally.

soon they checked into there room and are surprised to see how nice it is.

bobby" oh wow look at this room.

lincoln" wow look at this they have a radio.

with that Lincoln turns on the radio for it to play Nice Hawaiian music.

lincoln" wow and it plays Hawaiian music and it's nice.

soon the trio watched the sun setting.

lincoln wow look at the sunset it's amazing.

Ronnie Anne" yep it's nice.

the trio just watched as the sun settles into the Pacific Ocean.

at dinner the trio got some delicious Hawaiiian bread and some ribs with they enjoyed.

clyde" well that hit the spot

lori yeah remind me to burn off those calories later .

bobby" rigth will do.

Soon after dinner the trio went back to there room and went to bed.

in bed

Lincoln just wondered what the week is gonna be like for him.

Lincoln" I wonder what gonna happen this week hula dancing looking at Battleships Surfing exploring the wilderness who knows what fun were gonna have ( signs in excitement)

lincoln looked to see Ronnie Anne and Clyde asleep

Lincoln " well who knows.

with that Lincoln just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

good nigth


	2. Chapter 2

the next day

December 6 1941

Lincoln and the others woke up to look to smell the nice Hawaiian air

lincoln" well just another day in paradise.

Ronnie anne " you said

lori" mm hmm.

Bobby" yep

Ronnie anne " I wonder what we're gonna do today?

lori" I don't know.

bobby" maby we could surf there's said to be a beach but it's miles from Pearl.

clyde" hmm maby we can explore the town and the Harbor

Lincoln"good thinking Clyde.

clyde" thanks.

Bobby" yeah exploring the area migth be fun.

with that the gang went to the bus stop and explored and they saw the naval base as well as battle ship row amd they saw many ships and soon they arrive at the beach were they meet a couple of kids there names were Jared Libby and Cody

Lincoln" oh well hello.

Cody" Hi there folks.

Jared" hello

Libby" hay

Lincoln" nice day for surfing huh?

Cody" yep.

Jared" yeah.

libby" uh huh.

bobby" um were do we get the surf boards?

Cody" there over there knock yourselves out.

Bobby" thanks.

Cody" I am Cody and these are my freinds Jared and Libby

both Libby and Jared hi

Lincoln" well nice to meet you I am Lincoln and this is my sister lori and her boyfreind Bobby that's my girlfriend Ronnie Anne and that's my best friend Clyde say hi guys

Ronnie Anne" hi.

Lori" hello.

Bobby"hey.

Clyde" hi it's nice to meet you .

Soon the gang went to get there surf boards and the begin surfing

Lincoln"ready Clyde?

Clyde" I am not sure.

The two friends just surfed with Clyde holding on to Lincoln and all of a sudden they get wiped out by the wave

soon it was Lori and bobby's turn to surf

Lori" So when do we start?

Bobby" rigth now .

the two just surfed enjoying Riding the waves

soon it was Ronnie Anne's turn

Ronnie Anne" well here goes nothing.

ronnie Anne just continue to surf.

Ronnie anne" who hoo this is actually fun.

Lincoln" yep

Bobby" uh

Cody" I know surfing is in your blood.

Jared" yep

Libby" uh huh.

Lincoln" how long have you guys have been surfing?

Cody" quiet a while.

Lincoln" yep.

Cody" yeah

Lincoln" and I'll say it's lots of fun.

cody well I am glad you guys enjoying it.

with that Cody and his freinds walked away .

elsewhere

onboard a Japanese aircraft carrier admiral yamamoto was looking at the final preparations for the attack the pilots were already getting ready torpedo and areal bombs were already brought up on deck

the admiral looked at the torpedoes on the very back were wooden fins knowing how shallow the Harbor is they put the fins there for a reason.

and soon admiral yamamoto just looked to see the Imperial Japanese flag flying

and with that the admiral walked away.

At pearl harbor onboard a battleship

Admiral Kimmel was inspecting the ship and its crew

Admiral Kimmel" Nicly done men

the sailor" thank you admiral.

with that admiral Kimmel just walked away.

elsewhere

back at the surfing area

Lincoln" that was nice surfing yeah.

Ronnie Anne" yep uh yeah.

Lincoln" what is it?

Ronnie Anne" well Lincoln there's something I have been wanting to do for a long time

Lincoln" what's that?

Ronnie Anne" this

all of a sudden Ronnie Anne and Lincoln passionately kiss and the two just kissed with the others watching

bobby" aw look at that.

Lori" looks like there in love.

Clyde" yep love ih

the two just kissed as the waves whooshed around them it was such a romantic sigth


	3. Chapter 3

Later Lori bobby clyde ronnie anne Cody Libby and Jared and Lincoln watched as the sun was setting.

Lincoln beautiful i thought I see the sunset its.

Ronnie anne I know its so beautiful.

Lori" yeah.

Clyde" who knew pearl harbor had nice sun sets.

Lincoln" yes.

Cody yeah we have been here lots of times and have seen sunsets a lot.

Lincoln" really?

Cody" yes.

Lincoln" cool.

Libby" so what brought you guys to Hawaii.

Lincoln" to get away from it all.

Cody" really?

Jared" I heard theres a War going on.

Lincoln" yeah but were not involved .

Cody" we should that Hitler guy hes invading Europe and he's bombing cities.

Libby" yeah .

Jared" someone has to stop him.

Cody" yeah.

Jared" not only that but its said that Japan is posing a threat.

Cody" I heard Japan is on Hitler's side .

Lori" what makes you think that.

Jared" the Japanese have invaded parts of China Korea as well as other as other Asain countries and pacific islands.

Cody" yeah they could Attack us and we don't even know it.

Lincoln" I hope not.

Lori" yeah lets not talk about war anymore besides I am hungry.

Libby" there's a restaurant five miles we could go to.

Cody" perfect lets go there me and Jared will buy.

Bobby okay.

Lincoln" sounds fine with me.

Lori" lets go.

With that the trio went to get something to eat.

After 11 minutes of eating.

The trio was full from dinner.

Bobby" well that was good .

Lori" I am so full.

Soon after Cody and Jared ate there dinner they went out.

The trio looked out to see it was nigth time.

The group just looked up at the sky not far were the battle ships

Lori look at the stars.

Bobby yeah there so beautiful.

Lori it reminds me of our 1st date.

Bobby" ah yes I remember it was something special.

Lori yeah.

Both Lori and bobby held hands.

Lori Its so peaceful.

Bobby" yep.

Lincoln" are you guys talking about your 1st date?

Both Lori and bobby" Yes.

Lincoln" of course.

Both" Lori and Bobby this happened we looked at each other.

The group just looked at the nigth sky yet none of the knew

It would have been the last nigth of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori and bobby just looked at the stars

Cody" hey to go to the Cabana give them some privacy.

Lincoln" okay.

Cody" come on.

With that Cody took Lincoln and clyde to the Cabana.

There they watch hula dancers.

Cody" isn't this nice.

Lincoln" yep .

Linclon" what are you drawing.

Libby" scenery.

Lincoln" can I see?

Libby Showed Lincoln the drawings she did.

Lincoln" oh wow these are good really really good actually.

Libby well drawing is a passion to me.

Lincoln" nice.

Libby" thanks.

Lincoln looked at another drawing.

Lincoln" wow he even got a drawing of the battleships.

Libby" he has since the ships are docked I fell be a perfect opportunity to draw them.

Lincoln" wow amazing.

Libby" thank you.

Cody" yeah she's a good artist you have to give her credit for that.

Jared" she even drew a picture of us.

Jared shiws Lincoln the drawing she made of Cody and Jared together.

Lincoln" wow.

Cody" she also drew some other people like Sailors civilians and more.

Lincoln" continued to look at Libbys drawings.

Lincoln" I have to say Libby you are good artist .

Libby thank you.

Lincoln sees Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln" hey Ronnie Anne look at the drawings will be made.

Ronnie Anne" well Libby you drew thees yourself?

Libby" yes.

Ronnie Anne" wow just great.

Libby" thanks.

The group just continued looking at libbys drawings .

Soon

At the door of there hotel room.

Lincoln and the others were ready for bed

Lori" well that was fun.

Bobby" yes it was.

Lincoln" yeah who knew libby was a good artist.

Ronnie Anne" yeah

With that the group went into the room and got ready for bed

At bed time

The group said goodnight to each other and then went to sleep

Lincoln was still awake however and just wondered what tomorrow

But eventually Lincoln drifted off to sleep

Good nigth


	5. Chapter 5

_at sun rise_

 _December 7th 1941_

 _On board a Japanese Aircraft Carrier a pilot Wright something._

 _The pilot"_ My revered father, I go now to fulfill my

mission and my destiny.

The pilot looks to see his fellow comrades getting ready.

The pilot" I hope it is a destiny that will bring honor to our family, and if it requires my life I will sacrifice it gladly, if you can think of me and my hope to be a good servant of our nation, and a worthy son. With love and devotion, Kazuyoshi.

Soon the pilots got ready

The pilot puts on a white bandana with a red dot on it and then he took a shot of water and went to his plane

On the fligth deck of the aircraft carrier were planes with red dots Japanese they were known as Japenese Zeros.

The pilot got onboard his plane that was armed torpedo and started the engine.

The commander held a white signal flag

The pilot looked to see men on both sides on the carrier waving goodbye

The commander the waves flag signaling him to take off

With that plane took off along side many planes

One bye one planes took off from the carriers

Eleswhere at Pearl harbor

At the hotel

Lincoln was the 1st to wake up

Lincoln ( yawns and gets up )

Elsewhere

Onboard the Uss Oklahoma

sailor" ( rolls the dice infroint of a fellow sailor )

Fellows sailors luagthed at what just happened

Elsewhere

on the Uss Arizona men were sleeping in.

Eleswhere

Admiral Kimmel and a few others were playing Golf.

A fellow sailor hits the ball.

Admiral Kimmel" Good shot, Hot

The admiral sees the commander in a golf cart and he comes a sulutes the Admiral

Admiral Kimmel" This better be good, Commander

The commander gave the Admiral the news

The commander" One of our destroyers reports having fired and sunk enemy submarine... attempting to enter Pearl Harbor at 0653.

The Admiral looks at his watch.

Admiral Kimmel" It's 7:20.

The commander" We had decoder delays, Admiral,

Admiral Kimmel " Relay this to Washington. Recall the staff.

The commander" yes sir .

Elsewhere a man looks a a rader and he sees multiple blimps.

The man calls and tells them what is it is only to be told that it's a possible fligth of b-17s coming from the mainland

Soon

Lincoln looked out and he saw what lookes like planes flying around with one plane flying just past him.

Lincoln" what the heck.

Around the harbor planes begin arriving

In one of the zeros

The pilot looks at the ship The Uss Oklahoma And he then pulls a lever

a torpedo drops into the water and the torpedo speeds up towards the USS Oklahoma and all of a sudden the torpedo hits the battle ship

BOOM

The explosion causes the others to wake up

Lincoln saw an explosion in the distance

Bobby " what the heck.

On board the Uss Arizona a hail storm of bullets rains down on the sailors who run to cover.

A zero fires its machine guns the Arizona.

Eleswhere Cody Jared And Libby run for there lives as a zero was shooting at them

Elsewhere a ship explodes as zeros pass by it.

On board another ship a sailor screams as comrades to wake up

The sailor " We're being bombed! We're being bombed! Get up! Get up!

The sailors got out of there beds and ran to there Battle Stations.

Eleswhere at the navy headquarters Admiral Kimmel looks up and he is shocked to see many planes flying by he knew they were under attack

Admiral Kimmel" Jesus Christ!

Onboard another zero a pilot looks a picture of the USS Arizona the looks at a scoop

On the Uss Arizona men were running to their Battle Stations

The pilot then pulls a lever and a aerial bomb is dropped towards the USS Arizona

Once the bomb hits the USS Arizona it penetrates the armored deck near the ammunition magazines located in the forward section of the ship once the bomb explodes blows off the front of the ship and This caused the forward turrets and conning tower to collapse downward some 25–30 feet (7.6–9.1 m) and the foremast and funnel to collapse forward,

Eleswhere the gang ran out and what they see was horrifying there were explosions happening. And people were running around planes were flying bye.

Clyde sees a plane fly bye what what he saw was shocking.

Clyde" guys look at the tips of the Wings those arent American planes.

Lincoln looked at one of the planes once he saw the red dot on one of the planes he knew what was happening.

Lincoln" he's right those are American Planes there Japanese planes

At this point Lincoln knew they were Under Attack


	6. Chapter 6

at an Airfield Zero's open fire on planes and drop bombs destroying and damaging many planes

At Battleship row many ships were taking many aerial bomb and torpedo hits

on board the USS West Virginia

A cook named Doris Miller came out to look what was happening

what he saw was horrific neighboring ships were being blown up a zeros flew by

Miller runs the bridge

At the bridge Mervyn S. Bennion was getting reports of what was happening

The USS West Virginia I take a numbers torpedo hits and was slowly sinking

All of sudden the bridge were Bennion was at explodes

The explosion alerts Miller who runs up the bridge to the Captain's aide

All over the ship Sailors and Marines man anti-aircraft guns and started shooting at the zeros with one being hit.

Sailor also watched as men from a neighboring ship jump into the water

medics were treating those who were wounded.

At the bridge

Miller arrives to see much of the bridge destroyed

Miller then looks to see Bennion laying on the floor he had a had a gaping wound in his abdomen, where he had apparently been hit by shrapnel.

Doris miller" I Got you captain.

Miller took off his apron and puts it around the captains wound.

Miller just watched over the captian

Elsewhere

Both the the trio ran as explosions happend around them

Bobby" keep running

Lori" run run for it.

Lincoln" as Japenese Zero flew by them

Exlosions go on around them

All of a sudden a zero starts chasing them.

Clyde" RUN

All of a sudden the zero opens fire

Bobby gets shot multiple times and falls to the ground .

Lori" BOBBY

all of a sudden Lori herself is shot as well

Lincoln" LORI.

Lincoln and Clyde watched has both Lori and Bobby are shot and killed by the zero.

Clyde" LORI NO OH GOD

Lincoln" CLYDE RUN

Both Lincoln and clyde run leaving the bodies of Lori and Bobby behind.

At an airfeld

Pilots run as zeros fly by

Pilot " somebody get me into a damn airplane.

All of a sudden zeros open fire on the pilots and aircrew.

Many get killed

The zeros then drop bombs on many of the planes destroying and damaged many as well as killing many others.

Back onboard the USS West Virginia

Doris miller just ran the captain had died of his wounds

The young cook just looked to seen many fighting back.

Fellow sailor" we need more ammo

Miller just looked at the Carnage men were ether figthing back or taking care of those who are wounded.

Fellow sailor" the Nevada is making a run for it help her out.

Miller looks to see the battleship USS Nevada trying to get away by sailing to safety .

Dorris then sees a Browning .50 caliber anti aircraft gun right in front of him.

He just took hold of the gun and sees zeros flying by.

The young cook got the gun and then he opens fire.

Dorris screams as he shoots at the zeros.

All of a a zero appears flying towards.

Dorris" COME ON GETS SOME.

The zero got closer.

Doris" AAAHHHHH.

all of the wingtip of the zero explodes and starts falling

And then the zero crashes exploding into a huge fireball most likely killing the pilot.

Dorris screams in victory having shot down the plane himself

Dorris Miller " AH HA OH YEAH


	7. Chapter 7

In the hospitals the injured were piling up

Almost every room in the hospital was piling up with wounded and injured service men and cvillians.

Elsewhere with Lincoln and the others

They arrived an air feild to try to get away from what was happening

What they saw was horrifying planes were destroyed or damaged

Bodies of dead and wounded men layed on the ground.

Cody" planes.

The group saw zeeos flying bye

Jared" take cover.

The group just took cover.

Lincoln spots a 50 caliber machine gun and he runs to it.

Cody" Lincoln

Lincoln" spots some ammo belts and he loads up the machine gun.

Jared" Lincoln no don't fire it.

Cody" they don't know that we're here.

Lincoln just watched as they planes flew by not even bothering to attack.

Jared" I think they're going home.

Cody" I don't think so don't be back.

Jared" we got to get out of here.

All of a sudden they see a group of men running for their lives.

All of a sudden a group of zeros spots them.

Cody" oh god RUN

They others ran.

Lincoln just aimed at the zeros and opened fire.

Cody" LINCOLN.

Jared" RUN

Lincoln just continued to shoot.

All of a sudden the zeros started shooting.

Many men got shot and killed.

Lincoln continued shooting and mange to cause some damage to two zeros.

All of a sudden a aerial bomb drops into my hanger and the hanger explodes.

Elsewhere at battle ship row

A zero drops a torped into the water.

Onboard the USS Oklahoma the ship began to tilt.

Fellow sailor" we're sinking we're sinking

Soon the Uss Oklahoma begins to capsize

Men slide down the deck of the capsizing battleship.

Onboard the Uss West Virginia the ship just begins to sink.

The Uss Arizona had sank and was now burning

Many other battle ships had been sunk or seriously damaged.

In the water an American flag was floating but then begins sinking below the harbor waters.

Men were trying to swim for safety

All of a sudden a zero opens fire shooting many of them.

A sailor screams as he shot and killed.

Libby hid below a bench and she took out one of her drawings of pearl harbor and then she looks at the carnage just see it made her want to cry.

At the airfield

Lincoln continued to figth back

Lincoln" this is for Lori ( shoots at a zero)

Lincoln continue to shoot at a zero.

All of a sudden the zero caught fire and it began to go down and all of a sudden.

Boom.

The zero violently crashed and it exploded into a huge Fireball

Jared" YEAH.

Cody whoa"

Lincoln then spotted another plane and he opens fire until it to crashes.

At the navel base admiral Kimmel just stared out the window.

When all of a sudden

A bullet hits the window cuasing it to shatter

And the bullet brushed the admrials jacket.

The admiral just looked at the bullet that layed on the floor

Admiral Kimmel " It would have been merciful had it killed me.

Elsewhere around the harbor

Men began to figth back

Survivors begin to shoot down zeros.

The Japanese pilot continue to fight

Lincoln contunes to shoot down another plane.

The pilot looks in horror as a zero next to him get shot down

Lincoln" YES TAKE THAT.

Lincoln then spots another zero and then he opens fire.

Lincoln" THIS IS FOR BOBBY.

All of a sudden the wing tip of the plane explodes

The zero begins to fall

All of a sudden the zero expodes

On the japenese aircraft carrier

Admiral Yamamoto gets news of the attack

So far the Japanese have lost 29 planes.

Yamamoto now knows and he knows they've lost the element of surprise and he orders all planes to withdraw


	8. Chapter 8

After two hours of bombing,

The zeros began to retreat after having lost 29 planes

It was now over

But the aftermath was horrible

U.S. ships were sunk or damaged, 188 U.S. aircraft were destroyed, and 2,403 men were killed.

The Uss Arizona was sunk and burning

The Uss Oklahoma had capsized

The Uss West Virginia. Was sunk

Uss nevada was beached and burning

Uss California _California_ sunk in shallow water

Many surviviors spent the rest of Sunday putting out fires

At the airfield

Lincoln just stood there having shot down five planes.

Jared" I think its over.

Cody" for now.

At the hospitals

Wounded men screamed in agony.

Many were shot many were burned

And many bodies piled up among those where the bodies of Lori and Bobby.

At the Uss Oklahoma

Men were trying to reacue those trapped in the capsized battleship.

Sailor we got some over here over hear.

Men began to used blow torches and jackhammers to cut through the hull.

Trapped men scream there cutting through

At one side

Trapped sailors screamed as water began rising.

Trapped Sailor HELP.

Soon the water rises the tarpppes men sticked there hands out that's water has risen and they began to drown

Fellow sailor IT WONT CUT ANY FASTER.

Fellow rescuer" NO.

All of a sudden the hands stoped moving.

They were to late to save them.

Elsewhere

Libby Cody Jared Lincoln Ronnie Anne And Clyde had reuited.

Cody begin to turn on the radio.

The voice of the radio was President Franklin Delano Roosevelt

President Roosevelt" _Yesterday, December 7, 1941 a date which will live in infamy the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

 _Cody turns up the radio to hear the president better_

 _President Roosevelt"_ _The United States was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

 _Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And, while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack._

 _It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace._

 _The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu._

 _Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Guam.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands.  
Last night the Japanese attacked Wake Island.  
And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island._

 _Japan has therefore undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation.  
As Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense, that always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us._

 _No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people, in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory._

 _I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us._

 _Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger._

 _With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph, so help us God._

 _I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire._

 _The others hear clapping going on_

 _Cody just turned the radio off_

 _Jared" I guess we're at War now._

 _Lincoln just looked just sat down and he sheded a tear and memory of Lori and Bobby and all those who are lost_

 _The peace and happiness was now over_


End file.
